Flying insects have plagued mankind throughout recorded history. They spread disease and filth, soil foodstuffs and in general make an environment less favorable to humans and domestic animals.
Many methods of eliminating these pest have evolved through the years and they include devices that range from the basic flyswatter, to sticky paper that traps the insects, to poisoned baits, to electrical devices that lure the insect to its death by electrocution.
Although all of these devices have proven to be effective, they leave a large gap in practical use because of size, expense, danger to nontarget species or complexity of application.
The object of the instant invention is to provide a safe and economical method of attracting flying insects to an area that hash been treated by an insecticide while clearly indicating where that insecticide is located.
Another object of the invention to to convert the ambient light that is generated either by artificial means or by natural sunlight into a spectrum that attracts flying insects to a specific target area.
Yet another object of the invention is to impregnate a plastic translucent shield with an insecticide that will leech to the surface as the heat from either room temperature or an artificial source is applied to it.
And further, the invention provides a method of delivering a premeasured dose of insecticide, enough to kill the target insect, while preventing overuse and leaving behind doses that could harm other non target species.
Additionally, the use of the impregnated plastic allows for the implementation of a lure system that is printed onto the plastic to bring the insects to the point of contact with the insecticide.
And, the use of a plastic that has been thoroughly impregnated with an insecticide will allow for a longer active life of the insecticide as it only reaches the surface in limited amounts that are replenished only when depleted.
These and other new and novel features of the instant invention are taught by the following descriptions and drawings and are not limited to the configurations contained herein.